


On a Bright Cloud of Music

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Caleb finds himself at a dance class and meets a sweet tiefling.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	On a Bright Cloud of Music

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Birthday to Al! She asked for a dance class AU.

Caleb stood so close to the wall that if he was any closer he’d be inside it, and he honestly would’ve preferred that. A dance class was the last place he wanted to spend his Friday evening(and, yes, he was including jail as a better option), but Yeza and Veth had to drop out of the class at the last second, and they didn’t want it to go to waste. So Caleb found himself awkwardly standing off to the side there. He didn’t even know who they gave their other pass to.

“Hi!” a chipper voice shouted at him.

He nearly jumped a foot in the air. Caleb turned to see a chubby tiefling with a big grin. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen her though. She had been at a party that Veth and Beau had dragged him to.

“Oh, sorry,” she said. Her name was Jester if he recalled correctly. “I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just I think you’re supposed to be my partner for tonight, and I was super excited to meet you. Nott told me all about you.”

“Ah, it’s okay. I wasn’t paying attention. You’re Jester, right?” Caleb asked.

She gasped. “How did you know? Are you psychic?”

Caleb shook his head. “Nein, I am not. We met once at a party. Mollymauk Tealeaf threw it. But I’m hardly surprised you don’t remember me.”

“Oh. Oh! Molly throws the best parties,” Jester said. “I think I remember you now.”

He had to fight the urge to frown. “You do?” Parties were hardly his favored terrain and that one ended particularly bad for him.

Jester nodded. “Yeah! I mean not your name, but you were the one who puked in the rose bush, right?”

“Ja, that was me,” Caleb said wincing. There were too many people and smells at the party, and he was already feeling poorly that night before going to the party. “My name is Caleb. Caleb Widogast.”

“I hope you feel better tonight, Cay-leb. Cause it would be SUPER awkward if you threw up while we were dancing,” Jester said.

Caleb took a step back. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said. “But I’m feeling much better today.”

“That’s good to hear,” she said. “How excited are you for dance class?”

He shrugged a shoulder. “It’s not one of my strong suits, but I’ve done it before.”

“Really? You have?” Jester’s surprise seemed genuine which didn’t come as a shock. Caleb knew that he looked like he belonged in the dusty corner of the library, which was true.

“Ja. When I was much younger.”

“They say it's like a bike. You never really forget how,” Jester said. “I bet you’ll be great.”

A blush crossed Caleb’s face. “Danke.”

The teacher called the class to attention. “Respectfully, it’s time for our class to start. Everyone stand with your partner.”

Jester flashed a smile at Caleb and took a step towards him. His heart flipped at the flash of her fangs. “We’re so going to be the best at this.”

* * *

Caleb hurried back to the class with the coldest thing he could find, an ice cream popsicle. Jester sat with her foot propped up and the teacher wrapping her ankle. “Sorry, again,” Caleb mumbled. “This is what I could find.”

“Ooh strawberry shortcake,” Jester said taking the ice cream pop.

“It’s not for eating,” Caleb said.

Jester frowned. “Oh right.” She pressed the ice cream to her ankle.

“It should just be a sprain,” their dance instructor said, “but you’ll probably want to keep off of it and get a doctor to look at it.” He got up and went back to the front of the dance room.

“This is all my fault,” Caleb said. Jester was a surprisingly good dancer, but Caleb was even rustier than he had even realized and made Jester stumble wrong. “There must be something I could do for you to make up for it.”

She waved away his concern. “It’s fine Caleb. Everyone makes mistakes. Besides, you got me ice cream.”

“It’s just for your foot,” Caleb said looking away.

“Still counts.”

Caleb rubbed his arm. “If you say so.”

“I do,” Jester said cheerfully. “But you can get me more ice cream if you’d like. Say tomorrow? At an ice cream shop?”

“Like a date?” Caleb’s face went red at the thought of it.

Jester made a point of looking away, her cheeks turning faintly purple. “Yeah, maybe. If you’d like.”

Caleb’s heart skipped a beat. “Ja,” he said softly. “I would.”


End file.
